


重生

by sm447351391



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm447351391/pseuds/sm447351391
Summary: 重生一回，他不想再强求……
Relationships: 高瀚宇/季肖冰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	重生

“嗯～～”一声压抑的呻吟被季肖冰含在了喉咙里。  
高瀚宇觉得有些奇怪，今天的季肖冰好像有些不一样，以往的这种时候他都是浪叫不止，呻吟不断，今天却安静的很。实在控制不住的时候，也只是像这样隐忍的单音节而已～～  
高瀚宇看不到季肖冰的表情。以前的每次他都强迫季肖冰趴在床上，因为他不想看到那张脸，可是季肖冰总是反抗。今天竟是破天荒的主动趴在了床上。  
结束了情事，高瀚宇抽出床头的纸巾，潦草的擦拭了自己的身体。然后背对着季肖冰，准备睡觉。从始至终，没有一句爱语，没有一丝关注。所以他不会知道，整场的情事中季肖冰的身体没有起过一丝反应。  
良久，季肖冰听着高瀚宇均匀的呼吸，意识到他已经睡着了，才缓缓起身，身后有些疼痛，他只能慢慢的动作。  
身体很疲惫，他用冷水冲刷着自己，手伸向那难以启齿的地方，因为那里留了东西，他需要清理。  
季肖冰站在花洒下，有些出神，他甚至为自己的平静感到惊叹。重生一次，他没想到自己竟能如此平静的面对。不过也是，都已经亲身经历过一次了，还有什么好起波澜的呢。  
季肖冰带着冰冷的身体重新躺回床上，然后他听到高瀚宇幽幽的声音传来：“季肖冰，我们离婚吧。”  
高瀚宇以为这次也像以往一样得不到回答，然而过了片刻，他听到季肖冰轻轻的说了一个字。  
“好。”  
黑暗里高瀚宇睁开了眼睛～～

第二天，季肖冰醒来的时候高瀚宇已经不在身边了。季肖冰没什么感觉，前世已经经历太多次了，不同的是他不会再像以前的自己一样大发脾气，无理取闹了。  
收拾好自己，季肖冰打电话约了律师，来到咖啡馆与之见面。  
“季先生，以你现在的情况，是可以享受财产分割的，您真的不再考虑一下吗？”  
“谢谢你的好意，不过没关系，就按照净身出户的意思写吧。”  
律师轻轻的叹气，“好吧。”  
庄森有些为眼前的男人不值得，这么好的人，不懂得珍惜他的人一定是个滚蛋吧。  
然而，那个滚蛋正在马路对面望着此时的场景。季肖冰的脸色有些苍白，阳光打在他身上，却让人感觉那人又冷又孤单，仿佛这世间所有的事都与他无关。  
高瀚宇看到那人淡淡的笑，然后不自知的嫉妒了～～


End file.
